


Special Delivery

by kickcows



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 14:58:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo is asked by his father to make a special delivery to Urahara Kisuke. But things aren't as normal as they seem. AU Universe. Rated M for: lemon, adult situations, yaoi. Gift fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift fic for Nowaki, over on ff.net. On a side note, this is also my first AU fic, so hopefully it’s not too OoC. As always, I own nothing. These wonderful men belong to Tite Kubo. Enjoy! ^_^

He pulled his jacket tighter around his body, the bitter cold wind penetrating his skin, even through the thick layer of wool. Why he had agreed to make this delivery for his father, in the middle of the night, was another story. Ichigo continued walking through the grove of trees, following the instructions his old man had given him.

_“I need you to make this delivery for me.” Isshin had said, handing him a rather large cooler. “But there’s a catch.”_

_“Oh?” Ichigo said, taking the object from his father. “Geez, dad, what’s in here?” He began to unzip the top, but was stopped by Isshin’s hand._

_“No, don’t open that. It’s better you don’t know.” Isshin said. Ichigo groaned, but had obeyed his father. “The catch is it needs to be delivered at midnight tonight. To this address.” He had handed Ichigo a map._

_“It’s in the outskirts of town!” Ichigo said, staring at the crudely drawn map._

_“Don’t worry, I’m going to compensate you for your trouble. I’d do it myself, but I’ve got a formal function I need to attend, and I don’t know how late it’s going to run. The person you’re delivering to has already paid in advance, and has paid well over what I had quoted him. So, I do not want to lose that money. You and your sisters can get a lot of nice things from just this one delivery.”_

_Ichigo rolled his eyes. “Fine. Middle of forest, midnight. Don’t open the container. Fine.” Being the son of a man who ran a health clinic had its perks and its drawbacks. This was most definitely a drawback._

_“Thank you, Ichigo.” His father said, waving his hand, dismissing him. Ichigo had taken the bag and had headed up to his room._

It was now five until midnight, and he was following his father’s directions, feeling more lost than a sock’s mate. The walk had started off pleasant enough, but as the houses began to become more sparse, the colder and darker the night had become. Looking up, his only source of light was becoming obscured by dark clouds. Ichigo shook his head, hoping that it would not rain until he had finished his delivery. Just as he saw the house off in the distance, the one that had been labeled ‘Delivery’ on the map, the skies opened up.

“You’ve got to be kidding!” Ichigo shouted up at the sky, screaming at no one in particular. He hurried down the pathway and made it to the door with one minute to spare. As he raised his hand up to knock on the door, it creaked open.

“Are you making a delivery?” A small brunette girl, her hair in ponytails, asked as she peeked through the door.

Ichigo nodded and held up the cooler. “I am. Is your father home?”

“He’s not my father,” she said, shaking her head as she opened the door a little bit further. “Please, come in.”

Stepping through the door, Ichigo looked around the foyer of the home. It was a rather elegant home, much more elegant than he was expecting, given the dilapidation of the outside of the house. There were many lights burning, as if the tenants had no regard for their electricity bill. The little girl appeared beside him, barely reaching the middle of his chest.

“This way, please.” She began to walk down the hallway. Ichigo placed the strap of the cooler back on his shoulder and began to follow the girl down the hall.

She led them to a room, knocking softly on the door. “Excuse me, sir, but your delivery is here.” _Sir? So formal_.

“Thank you, Ururu. Would you mind showing him in?” A soft voice said from behind the closed door. “You may go back to your work.”

“Hai,” she said quietly, bowing to the closed door. Ichigo shook his head, unsure of what exactly was going on. She opened the door for him. “Have a nice night.” She walked away, seeming to disappear. He put his hand on the doorknob and walked in.

“Isshin,” the stranger said, standing up. Ichigo felt his breath catch in his throat at his first glance of the man. “Oh, you’re not Isshin.”

There, standing in front of him, was a very pale man, with light grey eyes that seemed to stand out with the paleness of his skin. His hair was blonde, or so it looked in the soft light of the room. Two pieces of hair framed his nose, the pale blonde hair almost blending in completely with the man’s complexion. He kept his eyes focused on those grey orbs, walking closer to the man without realizing it.

“I’m not,” Ichigo said, finally remembering how to use his vocal chords after breaking eye contact with the man. Feeling his heart rate return to normal, after thundering in his ears for a few moments, he smirked. “Didn’t think you’d be seeing someone different, did you?” He held out the cooler to him. “Here’s your stuff.”

The pale blonde let out a soft chuckle, the timbre of his voice making Ichigo’s stomach flip-flop. “I did not expect someone else, you are correct.” He nodded his head, taking the offered cooler. His finger brushed lightly against Ichigo’s hand, making the orange-haired teen’s whole body react to the touch. “Thank you so much for bringing this at the appointed time.”

“It’s no problem,” Ichigo’s voice shook slightly, unable to tear his eyes away from the storm-colored eyes. “Shall I see myself out?”

“No,” the stranger said. “Please, sit for a bit? I understand that the weather is just not that desirable to be out in right now.” As if on cue, a flash of lightning occurred, followed by a large boom of thunder. He waved his arm, offering Ichigo a seat in the chair he had just been sitting in.

Not wanting to be rude, Ichigo sat down. The man took a seat across from him. “I hope Isshin is paying you well for this delivery.”

“He’s my dad,” Ichigo said, shrugging his shoulders. “Whatever he gives me will be fine. I just offered to do this because he had a prior engagement this evening.”

“Oh, you’re Ichigo?” The man said, Ichigo surprised that the man knew his name. The stranger’s laugh echoed through the quiet room. “Surprised?”

Ichigo nodded his head. “I didn’t realize that you were more than just a client to my father.”

“Yes, well,” the stranger shook his head. “He probably doesn’t remember how much we’ve talked over the years.” He extended a pale hand to Ichigo. “I am Urahara Kisuke, but you may call me Kisuke.”

Taking his hand, Ichigo was startled to find how cool it was. He shook it gently, afraid that if he shook too hard he might hurt the man. “Nice to formally meet you. I didn’t really want to call you ‘sir’.” He let out a nervous chuckle, letting go of the man’s hand after a few moments.

“Oh, I don’t mind if you call me that.” Urahara’s eyes seemed to sparkle, Ichigo’s cheeks beginning to blush at the man’s statement. “So, Ichigo, did you look in the cooler before you got here?”

He shook his head. “No, sir, I mean, Kisuke.” Ichigo said, looking at the cooler that was sitting on the desk. “My father gave me strict instructions to not look in there.”

“You’re not the least bit curious?” Urahara said, an eyebrow raising up.

“Did I say that?” Ichigo said, challenging the strange man. “I just said that I did as I was told. Of course I’m curious as to what’s in the bag, especially with this weird time that I had to deliver it, but it’s fine.” He sat back in the chair, looking at the window. He took a deep breath. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean for it to come out that way.”

Urahara laughed, his teeth catching the light in a way that Ichigo almost did a double take. _Why...why are his insicors so long?_ Shaking his head, he looked away. “It’s quite alright, Ichigo. Would you like for me to show you what’s in the bag?”

The bag dragged across the desk as Urahara pulled it over to him. He set the cooler on his lap and began to unzip the bag. “You...you don’t have to, sir. It’s fine.” Ichigo said, almost afraid to know what was in the bag.

The pale blonde held up a translucent bag that was full of..... _blood? I delivered blood to him?_ “Is...is that what I think it is?” Ichigo asked, staring at the object held in Urahara’s hand.

“It is indeed,” Urahara said, zipping up the bag but keeping the bag of blood out. “I happen to pay your father a lot of money for this.”

“But why?” Ichigo asked, not at all understanding why the man would need someone to deliver blood.

Urahara took the bag and brought the bottom of the bag up to his lips. Ichigo watched, unable to tear his eyes away as the pale blonde bit into the bag. His eyes began to grow larger as he watched the man begin to suck the dark red liquid, making his grey eyes become a darker grey the more he drank. After having a fair amount, Urahara lowered the bag, careful to not spill any, and gave Ichigo a soft smile, blood staining his bottom lip.

“Because I need it in order to live,” Urahara said. “You see, I’m a night walker.”

Ichigo shook his head. “No, you can’t be. They don’t exist.”

“Ichigo, did you just not witness me drinking from this bag?” Urahara held up the half empty bag, his eyes sparkling in the light, his pupils almost obscuring the dark grey of his irises. He held the bag back to his lips, drinking the rest down.

Feeling his stomach begin to churn, not quite sure as to the reason why, Ichigo began to panic. He stood up from his seat and began to walk towards the door. As he placed his hand on the doorknob, Urahara’s body was pressed against his back, the man’s hand resting on top of his. He fought for a moment, but quickly realized that he would never be able to shake the man off of him. And there was a small part of him that didn’t want to. _Come on, Ichigo. We need to get out of here. It’s not safe._ The man’s hand was no longer cool to the touch, surprising Ichigo.

“I’m afraid I can’t let you leave just yet,” Urahara said, the timbre of his voice made Ichigo’s knees weak. He felt a rush through his body, his lower half beginning to awaken because of the man’s soft voice. “You don’t really want to leave yet, do you...Ichi-go?” Urahara broke the man’s name into two separate syllables, his voice sending shivers through Ichigo’s body.

He rested his head against the door, unsure of what to do. “You’re.....you’re a vampire?”

“In the flesh, so to speak,” Urahara said, keeping his body close to Ichigo’s. The orange-haired teen groaned softly. “Does that bother you?”

Taking a deep breath, he shook his head. “No,” he whispered.

“Come with me, Ichigo. I want to show you something,” Urahara said, pulling away from his back. Ichigo let out a soft sigh, sad that the man was no longer standing so close to him. He watched the man twist the knob on the door. “If you’ll please follow me?”

The pale blonde began to walk down the long hallway, Ichigo following him as if he were a lost puppy. He wasn’t sure why he was still there, but really, the only thing on his mind was hearing Urahara’s voice again. The man led him through a few more hallways before finally stopping at a door. Urahara opened it, allowing Ichigo to enter first. When he walked into the room, it wasn’t what he was expecting to see.

A very large round bed was placed in the middle of the room, the windows blocked by black curtains. “Sorry,” Urahara said, chuckling softly as he closed the door, the wood creaking softly as the door rested against the door jam. “If you were expecting to see a coffin, you won’t be seeing one. I’m the same as you, except I sleep during the day in the darkened room, and I drink blood.”

“I wouldn’t say that’s the same as myself,” Ichigo said. “Why....why are we in here?”

Urahara sat down on the bed, his eyes penetrating his own. “Are you saying you weren’t thinking about this in there?”

“I....How’d you...?” Ichigo asked, walking towards the bed. “I...I should be going back to my house.” He quickly turned around and began to walk to the bedroom door.

“Ichigo.” His voice was dark, and it made Ichigo’s stomach drop. “Turn around and come sit next to me on this bed.”

Ichigo turned back around and walked over to the bed, sitting down next to the man. He sat in silence, looking at Urahara. The pale blonde took one of his hands off of his lap and touched his wrist. “Your heart is beating so fast,” Urahara mused, leaning forward. “Are you afraid?”

“Yes,” Ichigo said, keeping his eyes locked on to those stormy grey eyes.

“Are you afraid of me?” Urahara said, raising the teen’s wrist to his mouth, his lips pressing against the tender skin of his inner wrist.

The orange haired teen let out a soft moan. “I...I don’t know...”

“I’m not going to hurt you, Ichigo,” Urahara said, his tongue licking the green vein on the inside of his wrist. “I promise to make you feel good.” His voice had a slight lilt to it, making Ichigo’s brain begin to turn a bit to mush. “Would you like for me to make you feel good?” His let his teeth graze against Ichigo’s skin, making him moan low.

“Please...” Ichigo said, his inhibitions gone.

Urahara’s teeth grazed against his inner wrist more. “May I?” Urahara looked up at him, Ichigo becoming lost in his eyes as he nodded his head yes. He let out a soft moan as Urahara’s teeth pierced his skin, the pain momentary. Ichigo leaned his head back, moaning as the man sucked gently on his wrist. Feeling a bit woozy, he laid back on the bed, his wrist pressed firmly against Urahara’s mouth. The rosy-cheeked blonde pulled his teeth out, licking at the small wounds. Ichigo moaned softly, his head a bit cloudy.

“Tell me, Ichigo,” Urahara said, laying down next to him on the soft bed. Ichigo thought his voice sounded so melodic, the sound of it causing parts of his body to react. He found that he could care less, even though it was painfully obvious which part of his body was reacting the most. “How are you feeling right now?”

“So good...” Ichigo said, his voice sounding lethargic. “Just like you said.” He grinned, keeping his eyes closed. He could hear the sound of thunder in the distance, and listened as the rain fell against the glass of the covered windows. He let out a soft sigh as he felt Urahara’s hands on his ankles, the man untying his shoe. “What....what are you doing?”

His right shoe fell to the carpeted floor with a soft thud. “Making you a bit more comfortable,” Urahara said, holding his other ankle and taking off the other shoe. “It sounds as if the weather is not getting any better.”

“You would know,” Ichigo said, laughing softly. “I bet your hearing is amazing.”

The older man chuckled, beginning to unbutton Ichigo’s pants. “It is rather impressive. However, it’s just one of the traits of being the way I am.” Ichigo lifted up his hips, unconsciously, allowing Urahara to slip off his pants and his underwear. “Now, _that_ is impressive,” Urahara said, his hand brushing against Ichigo’s very erect arousal.

 _How....how did I get undressed?_ Ichigo blushed and let out a soft groan as he felt Urahara’s hand on his body. “Kisuke..?”

“Relax, Ichigo...I’m still going to make you feel good,” Urahara said, wrapping his hand around Ichigo’s arousal. Ichigo let out a low moan, pushing himself against Urahara’s hand. “See? Doesn’t this feel good?” The man began to stroke Ichigo’s arousal slowly, moving from laying next to Ichigo’s side to sitting in between his legs.

Ichigo nodded, moaning low. “I....I’ve only done this....to myself...”

“Well, then,” Urahara said, moving his hand a bit faster. “Tell me, are you enjoying this? Do you like how my hand feels on your body?” Urahara rubbed his thumb across the tip, making Ichigo let out a loud moan, unable to articulate a proper answer for the man. “I’ll take that as a yes,” Urahara said, smirking as he rubbed his thumb across the tip more, collecting the small drops of liquid that were being secreted from Ichigo’s arousal, helping make his hand slick.

Ichigo’s senses were starting to become overloaded. He could feel his heart racing in his chest, his lower stomach beginning to tighten as he was pushed closer and closer to the edge. As he was getting ready to reach his climax, he felt Urahara’s mouth against his inner thigh, making his spread his legs apart. Urahara’s hand moved faster, the sounds Ichigo was making encouraged him to move his hand faster. Just as Ichigo was about to release, Urahara’s fangs bit into his inner thigh. Ichigo screamed as he released, Urahara sucking on his leg gently as he moved his hand up and down, milking Ichigo of his release. Ichigo spread his legs further, the feel of Urahara’s mouth on him almost making him instantly aroused once more, having barely come down off of his orgasm. He reached down and placed a hand on Urahara’s head, threading his fingers through the soft blonde hair.

“Don’t....don’t stop,” Ichigo moaned, in pure ecstasy as the man sucked on his skin more, leaving him light-headed once more.

Urahara pulled back from Ichigo’s thigh, licking at the small wounds that were ebbing droplets of blood. “Do you not wish for me to do other things to you? I can make you feel wonderful, Ichigo...”

The orange-haired teen nodded his head. “I do...I want to feel good...I feel so good right now...”

Standing up, Urahara began to remove the minimal clothing he had been wearing, setting all the materials to the side. He sat back down on the bed, looking down at Ichigo. Leaning down, he placed his lips against Ichigo’s, the teen groaned softly as he returned the soft kiss. Urahara’s lips tasted like copper, Ichigo’s brain recognizing it to be the taste of blood almost a few seconds later. But he found that he wasn’t grossed out by it. In fact, it made him want to kiss the man deeper, wanting to see what the inside of his mouth would taste like. Before that could happen, Urahara pulled back and gave him a soft smile.

“You sure are an eager one, aren’t you...” Urahara chuckled softly, lowering his lips to Ichigo’s neck. He licked the soft skin at the base of his neck, making Ichigo tilt his head back to give the man more room if he so desired it. “I’m so very glad that you were the one to come here tonight,” Urahara said, his incisors grazing against Ichigo’s throbbing jugular vein. “You sure have made this evening a lot more tolerable. And not just because of what you delivered.” His left incisor grazed a bit too much, causing a thin scratch. Urahara flicked his tongue across it, catching the tiny bit of blood that had escaped. “And you taste so very good..”

Ichigo gripped the bed sheet, raising his hips up. “Kisuke...” His voice sounded muddled in his ears, but he really didn’t care. All he wanted was to feel more of the man, be it his mouth, or the body that kept brushing against his arousal, torturing him.

“Yes?” Urahara lifted his head, smirking as he took in Ichigo’s face. The orange-haired teen’s eyes were closed tightly, his mouth open in a silent moan. “Do you need to feel good?”

He groaned low and nodded his head. “Please...” Ichigo’s eyes opened, doing their best to focus on the grey eyes that were looking at him. As soon as he found them, he began to relax, his racing heart slowing to a normal pace as he kept his eyes locked on to Urahara’s. The man placed two fingers against his lips.

“Take my fingers into your mouth, Ichigo,” Urahara’s eyes never wavered from Ichigo’s. Obeying what the man asked, Ichigo let the two fingers slip past his lips and sucked on them gently. Urahara shuddered, the man making his first noise of the evening. Ichigo sucked on the fingers more, letting his tongue rub back and forth along the bumps between each joint. He let out a soft cry as Urahara removed his fingers quickly, pulling them out of his mouth. Urahara smiled and lowered his hand. “Don’t be upset, my young one. I promise to make you feel good in just a moment...”

Ichigo closed his eyes, doing his best to control his breathing. “Keep your eyes on me,” Urahara spoke softly, the command almost impossible to ignore. Opening his eyes, Ichigo stared into his grey eyes, his breath catching in his throat. “Relax, Ichigo.” Urahara placed one finger against his entrance, making him tense up. “Relax,” Urahara repeated. Nodding, Ichigo let his body relax, sinking back onto the bed as he kept his eyes on Urahara’s. Urahara pushed his finger into Ichigo, a low groan slipping from his lips as Ichigo let out a soft cry at the intrusion.

The blonde pushed his finger further into Ichigo, making him pant softly. “Kisuke...it hurts...” He whined softly, his eyes unwavering from Urahara’s.

“I know...just relax, Ichigo. I promise it will feel good in a moment,” Urahara said, gently moving his finger in and out of him. He added a second finger, moving slow. Ichigo tensed up, letting another soft whine out. “Shhh...It’s okay, Ichigo. Just keep looking at me,” Urahara’s voice was soft, sounding as if it were right next to his ear instead of down by his stomach. He kept his eyes focused on Urahara’s, becoming light-headed as he began to relax more. “That’s it,” Urahara said, pushing his second finger further inside of him.

“Ahh!” Ichigo cried out as Urahara brushed against something that made him snap his eyes closed and lean his head back. “What...what was that?” Ichigo said, pushing himself back against Urahara’s fingers, hoping to feel that again.

Urahara chuckled as he pushed his fingers deeper inside of him. He rubbed against the teen’s sweet spot, knowing just where to touch to bring extreme pleasure. “You mean that?” Ichigo let out a loud moan, the sound filling the room.

“Yes!” Ichigo shouted. Urahara pulled his fingers out, making him whine once more at the loss. “Kisuke...”

The blonde licked his own hand and lowered it down to his arousal, Ichigo’s eyes traveling down to see just what the man, _not a man - vampire_ , had to offer him. His eyes became large as he watched Urahara touch himself. Urahara saw him watching him and gave him a small smile. “I promise that it will feel good.” Ichigo swallowed thickly, trying to prepare himself for what he knew was about to happen. _So you lose it to a vampire. So what? He’s made you feel this good so far. What’s a little more?_

Settling between Ichigo’s legs, Urahara gently pushed them further apart. “Ichigo.” His head snapped up, looking at the man’s lips move, but couldn’t quite understand what he was saying. He found he was becoming lost in his eyes once more, his body floating as if he were floating on water. He felt a sharp pain, making him bite his lower lip, but as soon as it had appeared, it was gone. “Good...you’re doing so good, Ichigo...” Urahara’s voice buzzed around in his head, making him feel incredible.

“M-Move...” Ichigo said, aware that Urahara was now completely inside of him. It was an odd feeling, but it wasn’t a bad feeling. He groaned as Urahara pulled back, and let go of his bottom lip that he had been biting as he pushed back inside of him. “Yes....”

The blonde kept a slow pace, making sure to give the youth the maximum amount of pleasure. Ichigo’s moans became more consistent as his body finally began to let go. Urahara lowered his head, letting his lips press against Ichigo’s neck as he began to move his hips faster. Ichigo closed his eyes, crying out each time Urahara slammed back into his body, feeling himself fly closer and closer to the edge. He let out a loud scream as Urahara finally hit the one spot he had touched before with his fingers. Ichigo rocked his body, his arousal rubbing against their slapping bodies, teetering on the edge. He turned his head to the side, hoping that Urahara would understand, and was awarded with his teeth puncturing his neck. Ichigo flew off the edge, his orgasm racing through his body as Urahara sucked on his neck, making his climax more intense than anything he had ever felt. He heard Urahara let out a low groan and felt him release inside of him, his mouth never leaving his neck.

Lifting his head, Urahara licked at the small wounds. Ichigo turned his head back and saw that a small trickle of blood had spilled from his lips. Reaching up, he wiped Urahara’s lips and brought the small drop of blood to his lips, groaning softly as the man licked it away. Urahara pulled out of Ichigo, making both men groan softly at the loss of contact.

“I believe the rain has stopped,” Urahara said, looking at Ichigo. “I’m sure if you don’t get home soon, your father may become worried.”

Ichigo smacked his forehead. “I forgot about my father!” He stood up and gathered in clothes, putting them back on quickly. “Kisuke, I...”

Urahara stood up from the bed and shook his head. “It’s fine. The sun will be coming up soon, otherwise I’d offer to walk you back to your place. As it were,” Urahara said, his clean hand touched Ichigo’s face, forcing the teen to look back into his eyes. “We did nothing. You won’t remember any of this. All you will remember is dropping off the cooler and then seeking refuge from the rain.” The man lowered his face to Ichigo’s, kissing him softly. Ichigo let out a soft moan at the feel of the now stranger’s lips. Urahara pulled back and stared into his eyes once more. “Now, you won’t remember that either.” He chuckled softly.

Nodding his head slowly, his head clouded, Ichigo sighed. “The rain. Stupid rain.” He grabbed his shoes and slipped them back on his feet. He opened the door and began to walk down the long hall, heading to the front door.

He walked back to his house, not bothering to stop for anything. When he got home, his dad was waiting for him in the living room.

“What took you so long?” Isshin asked, looking over at Ichigo. “Did the delivery go okay?”

Ichigo nodded. “It went fine, dad. It was pouring rain for a really time, so I just waited it out.” He yawned. “I’m going to head up to bed.”

“Alright,” Isshin said, shaking his head. “Good night, Ichigo. Thank you for taking of that for me tonight.”

Already walking up the stairs to his bedroom, Ichigo waved his hand in a silent response to his father. Walking into his bedroom, he quickly got undressed. As he was about to lay down, he caught his reflection in the small mirror on his dresser. Raising up his hand, he touched the side of his neck where a small wound was. _Huh. I wonder what happened there._

Outside, Urahara sat perched on a roof, watching the teen. He chuckled softly as he watched the boy examine his neck. “Thank so much for that pleasant surprise this evening.” Waiting until the orange-haired teen was securely in bed, Urahara then turned and headed back towards the forest, the man quite satisfied with how the delivery had gone.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Ichigo! Pay attention!”

As an eraser hit the side of his head, Ichigo blinked a few times, the sounds of his classmates laughing at his expense not bothering him in the slightest. Miss Ochi had been droning on and on about variables in Math, and he could barely stay awake. He hadn’t gotten much sleep the night before, because of the stupid rain. He set his head back down on his arms, which were folded on top of his desk, creating a nice, albeit uncomfortable, pillow. He felt his eyes slipping closed once more.

“Kurosaki-kun, are you okay?” A high-pitched whisper from his left sounded. Ichigo felt the left side of his lip curl up into a smile at the buxom girl’s whisper. “Miss Ochi just told you to pay attention!”

Not wanting the girl to worry too much, he raised his head back up and slouched in his seat. “I’m fine, Inoue. I just didn’t get a lot of sleep last night.” He winced as he tried to adjust his back on his seat, not quite sure why his backside seemed to be throbbing. “And it seems like I hurt myself with the limited sleep I did get.”

“Kurosaki, must you keep speaking?” Another loud whisper came at him from his right side. He whipped his head and groaned as he watched the school’s best archer push his glasses back up his nose, the light reflecting off of them. “ _Some_ of us are trying to learn!”

Rolling his eyes, Ichigo turned back to face the front. “Then stop butting into my business, Ishida.”

“The next person that speaks out of turn is going to stay after class and do standards!” Miss Ochi stopped her lecture once more, glaring at the three of them. “Is it really that difficult to pay attention?”

Ichigo bit his lip, not wanting to draw any more unwanted attention to himself. He already felt like everyone kept staring at him, because of the mock turtleneck he wore to school, underneath his school uniform. When he had woken up in the morning, he had noticed that they were still there, just barely. He didn’t want to get asked any questions, should anyone take notice of them. However, he didn’t think that his wardrobe choice was going to attract even more attention than he normally received.

As Miss Ochi was getting ready to move on in her lesson, the bell began to ring, signaling lunchtime. “Enjoy your lunch! Don’t be late, or else!”

The students collectively grumbled, Ichigo grabbing his bookbag and slinging it over his shoulder. As he was heading out, he didn’t bother to wait for any of his friends, just wanting to get outside and into the open air. He walked up the short flight of stairs and pushed the door open, stepping out to be on the roof of the school. Going over to the side, he sat down and pulled a brown paper bag out from his bag.

“Ichigo.” The sun was suddenly being blocked by the tallest boy in their class, Yasutora Sado. Looking up at the quiet giant, Ichigo gave him his full attention. “You okay?”

The orange-haired teen nodded his head. “Yeah, just had a very late night last night.” He gestured for the taller boy to sit. “I suppose the others are behind you?”

As the soft grunt was leaving Sado’s mouth, the door burst open quickly. “ I-CHI-GO!” Asano Keigo ran over to them. “ICHIGO, WHY ARE YOU WEARING THAT ATROCIOUS BLACK THING UNDER YOUR UNIFORM?!”

 Ichigo pulled a sandwich out of his paper bag and didn’t bother to answer his question. “Leave him alone, Asano-san. Maybe he was trying a new fashion out.” Mizuiro said, sitting down near Ichigo. “You can’t get mad at him for trying.”

“You know that I’m sitting right here, yes?” Ichigo asked, grimacing as he tried to get into a more comfortable position. “I just felt cold this morning.”

“How is that even possible, when it was already 25 degrees when we got to school?” The archer joined the group, followed close by the girl who had voiced her concern in class earlier.

“Kurosaki-kun, did you know you are really pale today?” Orihime asked him, holding her arms behind her back. “I mean, you are normally pretty pale, but today, it seems like you look like a ghost!” She giggled, shaking her head.

Ichigo ran a hand on the back of his neck. “Am I? I feel kinda drained today. I don’t know why.” He gave a small shrug of his shoulders. “I just figured I wasn’t eating enough iron or something.”

“You should tell Miss Ochi and get a pass to the nurse,” Orihime nodded her head.

Looking out at the grass field, Ichigo saw someone standing by a tree. He squinted as he saw the light reflect off of the spectacles, a broad man with a sizable mustache seemed to be looking up at their group. As Ichigo stood up, he saw the man disappear behind a tree, not removing himself. Shaking his head, thinking it must have been just his imagination, Ichigo gave a small nod of his head. “Maybe you’re right, Inoue. Maybe I do need to go and see the nurse.”

“Need help?” Sado asked, starting to stand to his feet.

Ichigo shook his head, waving his hand. “No, Chad. I got it. Don’t worry about me.” He resisted the urge to rub his backside, which was still pulsating on occasion. _What the heck did I do while I was sleeping?_ He didn’t remember slipping in the rain on his way to that house his dad had asked him to make the delivery at. Shrugging it off, he grabbed his book bag, his sandwich forgotten, as he headed back into the school building.

“Kurosaki - you look like death,” Miss Ochi said, as he walked back into the classroom. “Here, take the nurses’ pass.”

Not having to even ask her to go, he grabbed it from her and gave a nod of his head. “Thanks.” He walked down the hallway to the nurses’ office, and waited patiently for the school nurse to return from her own lunch. He looked out in the hallway, and saw the man with the mustache once more, standing out in the courtyard of the school. _What the hell? It wasn’t my imagination?_ As soon as he turned his head to look somewhere else, then look back, the apparition was once again gone.

“Are you not feeling well?” The nurse walked back into the room, not even looking down at where Ichigo sat. “Because, you know, we only send students home when they are either bleeding, vomiting, or have -” She stopped talking when she turned around and looked at him. “Oh, my. You don’t look very good.”

The orange-haired teen stood up, swaying a little as the blood rushed to his head. “That’s what everyone keeps saying. I don’t feel bad.” _I just feel sleepy. And my ass hurts, but I can’t tell you that._

“You’re the student whose father owns the clinic, yes? Kurosaki Isshin is your father, correct?” The nurse asked, looking at the pass Miss Ochi had given him. “You should head there and see if he can take a look at you.”

 Blushing, Ichigo grabbed the pass back from her. “I actually don’t go to my father for stuff like that. But thanks for suggesting it. Maybe he can help me figure out why I feel lethargic right now.”

“Very well. You’re approved for early dismissal.” The nurse went back to her desk, and began typing. Ichigo looked at the pass and saw that her signature was already on it, so he grabbed his stuff and headed back out.

He looked out the window and couldn’t see the man he had seen before, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t feel someone watching him. Trying to shake it off, he headed back to his classroom, noticing that a few people had started to trickle back in from lunch. He handed the pass to Miss Ochi, who shook her head.

“I hope you feel better. If you’re not here tomorrow, I’ll send along your schoolwork with one of your friends.” Miss Ochi waved him away. “Oh, and Ichigo?” He stopped walking, standing in the doorway. “Next time, don’t add to your school outfit.” He turned around quickly, thinking about how he would never, ever wear the stupid mock turtleneck again.

As he walked out of the school, he could still feel someone watching him. The closer he got to his house, the more he felt like the person was practically on top of him. Stopping in his tracks, he spoke out loud, “I can feel you. I don’t know who you are, but I don’t want any trouble.”

“No trouble, Kurosaki-san.” Ichigo’s eyes widened at the person addressing him by his name. He turned around and saw the gentleman he had seen in the grass field, the man with the glasses and mustache.

“You!” He exclaimed, shocked to see that the man was actually in front of him. “What are you doing here? I thought I was imagining you!”

The older man gave a small bow of his head. “I am here at the request of my employer. He wanted to make sure you were feeling okay, given that you brought his delivery in the pouring rain last night.”

“Oh...” Ichigo said, trying to not fidget under the other man’s stare. “Well, I’m okay, I guess. I think I spent too much time out in the rain.”

“I see. Well, here, take this.” The spectacled man handed him a bottle of pills. “It will help with the lack of iron in your body.”

He took the bottle hesitantly. “How did you know I was feeling iron deficient?” Ichigo questioned, his voice steely.

“You are extremely pale. You are either vomiting a lot, or don’t have enough iron. Yes, I’ve been watching you, and I know that you haven’t been vomiting. So, it must be the other.” He gave another small bow of his head.

Ichigo put the bottle into his pants pocket. “Fine. Are there instructions on the bottle? And are you going to tell me your name?”

“There are.” He turned around and began to walk back down the alley. “And my name is Tessai.” He turned the corner, disappearing from Ichigo’s sight.

Unsure of what to make of that exchange, the orange-haired teen made his way down the street, heading into his father’s clinic. “Can I help - Ichigo?” The head nurse on duty looked at him. “What are you doing here?”

“Ichigo?” Isshin’s head popped out from the exam room he was in. “What’s going on? Why are you here? Are you ditching school? Is my son ditching school to meet with a girl??” He left the exam room, leaving whoever the poor patient was stranded without a clue as to what was going on. “My son!” Isshin went to embrace Ichigo.

Holding out his fist, Ichigo punched his father. “Knock it off, ojisan. I’m only home because I got sent home. Everyone kept telling me I looked like a ghost. But it’s okay, the nurse gave me some pills to take.” He knew he was lying, but didn’t want to clue his father in to who had just given him the mystery pills. For all he knew, he was going to slip into a deep sleep. He couldn’t remember the man he had done the delivery for, but he figured it didn’t matter. It was like one giant void, from when he dropped of the package, to waiting out the rain. In between, it was completely hazy.

“Alright, fine. Go to the house. Don’t turn on the tv. I’ll know if you’re goofing off. Karin and Yuzu will be home in a couple of hours.” Isshin went back into the exam room, a frightened scream echoing through the small clinic, the woman whom he had been seeing apparently not expecting Isshin to return so quickly.

Ichigo gave a small wave to his father’s head nurse and headed through the clinic, making his way towards his house. He dropped his book bag by the front door, and made his way up the stairs to his bedroom. Upon entering his room, he pulled out the pill bottle Tessai had given him and looked at the instructions. _“Take two with water.”_ Dropping two pills on his palm, Ichigo grabbed the cup of water he always kept by his bedside and tossed the pills into his mouth, swallowing the water audibly. Setting the glass back down on the desk, he flopped face first onto the mattress, the sanctuary of his bed calming his mind. He tried to turn onto his back, but found that trying to move too fast wasn’t going well with how sore his bottom was still feeling. Sighing, he buried his face into his pillow and closed his eyes, hoping that a quick nap may make him feel better.

Thinking he had only closed his eyes for a few seconds, Ichigo was surprised to find that it was pitch black outside when he finally opened his eyes. _Shit. I slept the entire afternoon._ He raised himself up, careful to turn around and sit on his backside. He found that when his butt touched the bed, it no longer hurt to sit that way, thankful that the rest he got straightened his body out. He looked around his room and saw a small plate of food on the floor, as well as a note.

He hopped off the bed and walked over to the plate of food, picking up the note first. _“Ichigo - I had to go out this evening. I need for you to do another delivery for me. Same place as last night. If you forgot, here’s the address again. The customer has paid twice what he paid me yesterday. I couldn’t say no. If you’re still not feeling well tomorrow, don’t bother to get up for school. - Daddy”_ Ichigo rolled his eyes at what his father wrote his name as, and stared at the crudely drawn map on the back of the note. Sighing, he saw that this time, he was allowed to deliver the bag at a more reasonable time, 10:30 instead of.... _huh. When did I deliver it before? Why can’t I remember?_ That haze began to return to his head, and he wasn’t sure what was going on.

Ichigo looked over at his desk and saw the bottle of pills still sitting there. He grabbed his empty water glass and placed two more pills in his palm, and headed out of his room, venturing downstairs to the kitchen.

“Oy, Ichigo!” Karin said, looking over at him from her place on the couch. “The weird guy said you weren’t feeling well.” Ichigo walked over to the sink and ran the cold water, filling his glass. “You look fine to me.”

 Gulping down the pills with the water, Ichigo looked at his sister. “I wasn’t feeling so hot today in class. Everyone kept commenting on me looking like death. Nurse sent me home. Feel better now.” He gulped down the rest of the water and set the empty glass in the sink. “Where’s Yuzu?”

“She’s upstairs, doing homework. I finished first.” Karin went back to watching tv. Ichigo headed back upstairs and retreated into his room, picking up the food from the floor and set it on his desk.

After he finished and hopped into the shower for a quick rinse off, he got dressed in warm clothes, as it looked like it was going to be another cold night. Bundling up, he grabbed the insulated bag that his father had left him and slung it over his shoulder. Heading back downstairs, he saw that Karin was still watching the television.

“Don’t stay up too late,” Ichigo said, as he headed towards the front door. He heard his sister make a smart remark, but decided to ignore her. Wrapping a scarf around his neck, he pulled the crudely drawn map out and began to head off towards the outskirts of town.

As he walked the path he had walked the night before, he noticed that the few houses that were around had all of their windows shut, with curtains drawn. He knew that it probably wasn’t the nicest of neighborhoods out this way, but it never occurred to him that the people that lived here didn’t like to associate with one another. He veered and headed towards the place that was marked as the spot he was supposed to be at. Walking up the path, he noticed that there were no lights on in the house. Ichigo glanced down at his watch and saw that it was only a couple of minutes to 10:30. He looked at the note and saw that it did say that specific time. _Is no one home?_

He stood at the front door and as he raised his hand to knock, he saw a yellow sticky note stuck to the door. _“The door is unlocked. Please, come inside.”_ Ichigo pulled the note off and stuck it in his pocket, placing his hand on the doorknob and turning it gently, the door opening easily. He poked his head in and saw that there were minimal lights on. “Hello? I’ve got a delivery here!”

“This way.” The man Ichigo had met in the afternoon, Tessai, appeared out of nowhere. Ichigo jumped back, pressing his back against the door, a little bit shaken. The older man turned and looked at him, his head tilting. “Is there something the matter?”

The orange-haired teen shook his head, trying to figure out just where the man had come from. “No, no. I just wasn’t expecting to see you. Do you live here as well?” Ichigo asked, following him down a long hallway. He adjusted the bag that was on his shoulder, the contents of whatever was inside sloshing around. _I wish I could remember what I was delivering._

“Hai,” Tessai said, standing in front of an oak door. He gave a gentle tap, and listened for a response.

“Go ahead and show him in, Tessai.”

_That voice. I remember that voice._ Ichigo felt his body become warm, as that soft lilt traveled through the oak door. He watched the taller man reach for the door. “Go ahead.” Tessai opened the door for him.

Taking a deep breath, Ichigo walked into the room. Trying to calm his racing heart, as well as the twists and turns his stomach decided it was the proper time to become excited, he began to slip the bag off his shoulder. “I have a delivery here for you.” Ichigo heard his voice, and inwardly groaned at how pathetic it sounded. He stared at the back of a chair, looking at the top of the man’s head. “Where would you like it?” His chest stopped working as the man turned around to look at him, soft grey eyes met his auburn eyes, containing a sparkle with mirth.

“I’m so glad that Isshin sent you again,” the pale blonde stood up from his chair. “Please, just set the bag on the table.” Ichigo watched as the man walked over to him. He began to breathe again, not wanting to seem like a complete fool around this man.

Ichigo blinked his eyes a few times, not quite understanding what the man was doing. “Have we met before?” He set the bag down on the table, hoping that this beautiful man would take the contents out, so he didn’t have to explain to his father why he didn’t return home with an empty bag.

“We have.” The man moved closer to him, trapping Ichigo by the desk. “You really don’t remember?” Ichigo watched as the man reached up with his hands. He gazed into his penetrating grey eyes, the cool touch of the man’s palms on his face sent a jolt through his body, as the haze that had been there suddenly lifted.

“Urahara Kisuke,” Ichigo whispered, keeping his eyes locked onto Urahara’s. “That’s you, isn’t it?”

Urahara’s mouth raised up in a smile. “That would be correct. I’m glad that you remember. Do you remember anything else?”

“You.....that’s...” Ichigo’s mind began to work overtime, as everything from the night before came flooding back. “You’re the reason my ass hurts.”

The pale blonde cackled with laughter. “That’s all you can say? You are truly are a treasure.” Urahara placed a hand on Ichigo’s arm, sending Ichigo’s stomach to the floor at the soft touch. “I’m afraid that you are correct. But, you seemed to rather enjoy it last night.” Urahara’s smirk was making Ichigo’s thoughts return to what had happened, and how this mysterious man was very much correct. Ichigo had enjoyed himself the night before, now that he could remember. And...

“You’re not human.” Ichigo said, looking at Urahara. He saw that they were now back in the man’s room, no....not man. “You’re....you’re....”

Urahara led him towards the bed. “Again, you didn’t seem to mind too much last night.” Ichigo fell onto the soft mattress, a faint blush appearing on his cheeks as he stared at the man’s mouth. Excitement began to course through him as he watched Urahara’s incisors elongate.

“Why do I remember?” Ichigo asked, observing Urahara as he began to undress him. “And is this why you paid my father?” He lifted his legs up, granting Urahara the chance to slip his pants off of his body. “I mean, surely there could have been an easier way for you to get me back here. You didn’t have to pay that kind of money.”

Reaching up, Urahara unraveled Ichigo’s scarf, letting his hands wander over the pale skin. Ichigo bit back a moan, the coolness of his fingertips across his warm neck sent a pleasurable feeling through his body. “Money is of no concern of mine,” Urahara’s lips caressed the shell of his ear. “And I know that your family could use it...”

“Kisuke, I....” Ichigo groaned softly as Urahara’s lips fell over his, kissing him into silence. Parting his lips more, the orange-haired teen moaned low as he felt Urahara’s tongue brush against his, leading him in a gentle dance. The tip of his tongue rubbed along the night walker’s extended incisor, and exhaled a soft gasp as he felt it prick the tip. Drawing his tongue back into his mouth, he licked his lips, leaving a smudge of blood on his lower lip. He looked up and saw Urahara’s eyes darkening, knowing that what he had just done had the desired effect he was looking for.

Urahara swept his tongue across Ichigo’s lower lip, licking up any evidence of the copper liquid that had just been there. Both men groaned, one because of how good it felt, and the other because of how good it tasted. Lifting his head, Urahara’s grey eyes met his own. “You’re not afraid this time, are you?”

“I wasn’t afraid last night,” Ichigo whispered, feeling the blood rushing to his ears as his heart pounded harder, his own heartbeat echoing in his eardrums. “I told you, I had only touched myself before you did what you did to me.”

Ichigo watched as Urahara shifted his weight on the bed, laying next to him. He was about to open his mouth, wanting to know what Urahara expected from him, but was left speechless as the older man reached for his own hand and wrapped it around his exposed arousal. Ichigo let his eyes slip closed as he groaned low in his throat, the familiarity of his own hand on his body, being guided by this mysterious being, was sending his hormones into overdrive. He rolled his hips up, attempting to set a faster pace, but Urahara was not allowing it.

“Let me do all the work,” Urahara’s voice invaded his head. Ichigo gave a nod of his head, as he felt his own hand begin to tighten around his arousal. Urahara’s lips finally made contact with his neck, making the teen mewl quietly. “I understand that you wore a turtleneck to school...?” Urahara’s voice held a touch of amusement, as his hand began to move Ichigo’s hand faster up and down his shaft.

Tossing his head back, Ichigo moaned loud. “I.....I had to cover...up a mark...on my neck....a mark that......YOU..ahh.....left on me...” He shouted when Urahara made him use his own thumb to rub across the tip of his arousal, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. “Nnngh....what....why are you....doing this...?” Ichigo began to rock his hips faster, the tightness of his hand being squeezed by Urahara’s was becoming too much.

“Because, I told you before, I’d like to make you feel wonderful. I told you that I find you fascinating, and an absolute delight.” Urahara’s tongue ran the length of his neck, the subtle motion made Ichigo turn his head to the side, wordlessly begging the man to bite his neck. He shivered as he felt Urahara’s low moan travel over his body at the small gesture. “Ichigo...” Urahara’s lips attached at the base of his neck. Ichigo took a deep breath as he felt Urahara’s teeth puncture his neck.

_Bliss._ Ichigo could only feel absolute bliss as his hand moved of its own accord, the sensation of Urahara’s mouth taking away his life force was exquisite. He tried to stop his hand, but the pale blonde would not let him. Gasping softly, Ichigo let out a quiet plea, “Kisuke...please...I want more...”

The gentle suction stopped briefly, as Urahara lifted his head, lapping at the small puncture wounds on his neck. “But I thought that I made your....well....you know, hurt.” His grey eyes were dark with lust, staring up at Ichigo, giving the teen a dose of hedonistic power. Unsure of what he was doing, but knew that if it wasn’t pleasing to Urahara, he would stop him, Ichigo reached down and began to unbuckle the belt that was wrapped around the pale blonde’s waist. He wasted no time and quickly unzipped the man’s pants, and soon found that this being chose not to wear any underwear. “Ichigo.” Looking up at Urahara, Ichigo found his mouth drawing closer and closer to the tip of his cock, his eyes locked onto those dark grey orbs. “You know what to do?” He could hear the sensuality dripping off of the pale blonde’s tongue, making Ichigo nod his head slowly. “I will tell you when it is enough.”

Understanding what he was saying, Ichigo wrapped his lips around the cool flesh, not at all surprised that even though this part of the night walker’s anatomy was filled with blood, it was still cool to the touch. _I can fix that._ He closed his eyes as he began to swallow Urahara further into his mouth, not at all bothered by the fact that he was sucking on another man’s arousal, something he had never even thought about doing until just a few moment’s ago. What he couldn’t understand was how that thought got there in the first place.

As Ichigo began to move his mouth up and down, trying to find a comfortable rhythm, his lack of experience not seeming to bother Urahara in the slightest. He felt the pleasant touch of Urahara’s fingers lacing through his hair, giving a gentle tug. Ichigo moaned low at the light pain, swallowing him down more, as he sucked on him harder. He felt Urahara begin to thrust his hips, the first time it happened sent a wave of fear through Ichigo, but with the next thrust, he was as calm as he had been when he first began to suck on him. His tongue rubbed faster over the ridges, the coolness long gone with the heat of his mouth. Urahara pulled his hips back, an audible pop happening as the pale blonde’s arousal slipped out of his mouth.

“Lay on your back, Ichigo,” Urahara said, reaching down to pull him back up towards the pillows. Ichigo adjusted himself and laid as he had been told, and followed Urahara’s fingers as they came up to his face. “Do you remember what you did last night for me?”

Ichigo nodded, but gently pushed the digits away. “I’m okay,” he spoke quietly, not wanting to waste any more time. “Please...?”

“Very well,” Urahara said, placing himself at Ichigo’s entrance. With one thrust, the pale blonde was inside of him, sending Ichigo into orbit at how intense it felt. Helpless to the man that was inside of him, Ichigo threw his head back, trying to relax his body the way that Urahara had instructed him to do less than twenty-four hours ago. “That’s it...” Urahara moaned low, rolling his hips slowly, pushing himself further into Ichigo’s tight body.

His body began to act on its own, as Ichigo reached up to pull Urahara to rest against his chest, as their hips moved together. He tilted his head, anxious to feel the night walker’s teeth back on his neck, which the pale blonde was only too happy to oblige. Ichigo let out a wordless cry as he felt the intimate piercing of Urahara’s incisors on his lower neck. As he felt Urahara push deeper into his body, he let out a loud cry when Urahara thrust against his sweet spot, sending him higher. He saw Urahara’s pale shoulder and extended his neck, as much as he could, and clamped down on the soft flesh, biting the man to stifle his loud moans. He felt Urahara begin to pound harder into his body the minute his teeth touched that pale skin. It made Ichigo drunk with desire as he felt his arousal beginning to rub between their slapping bodies, pushing him closer to his finish. He groaned as he bit down too hard, tasting that metallic taste. He felt Urahara’s teeth pull out, as the night walker began to moan incessantly louder as Ichigo held onto his shoulder for dear life with his mouth. He let go as he released, his orgasm hitting him far more intense than it had expected it to, his head tossing back in an involuntary scream. He vaguely heard Urahara shout his name as he pushed all the way into his body, approaching his orgasm only seconds later.

Ichigo felt lighter than air as Urahara slipped out of his body, the loss not something Ichigo seemed to care too much about. He closed his eyes, panting softly, trying to control the rapid beating of his heart. He groaned low as he felt Urahara’s thumb gently move across his lower lip, before the soft touch was gone.

“Apologies, dear one,” Urahara spoke softly into his ear. “You had a little bit of blood on your lips.” Ichigo shivered as the words hit his ear. “You should rest now.” Urahara’s lilt was soft, melodic, and it was making Ichigo feel sleepy.

“Are you....are you going to make me not remember again...?” Ichigo yawned, curling up into a comfortable sleeping position. He moaned quietly as he felt Urahara’s fingers move through his hair, the touch tender.

A soft chuckle left the pale blonde’s lips. “You seemed to be rather upset earlier when that fog lifted. I think it would probably be best if I don’t make you forget, neh?”

“Mm...okay...” Ichigo said, barely able to string his thoughts together. “Kisuke...I’d like to see you...again...” He couldn’t fight the sleep off any longer, and soon, darkness took over his mind.

…

A few hours later, Ichigo was sleeping soundly in his bed, tucked in nicely. Urahara had asked Tessai to take him back to his house, not wanting the youth to wake up when he was asleep. Urahara stood in the shadows, watching the youth snore softly.

“Do you think it is wise to be out here so close to sunrise?”

Turning to his left, Urahara saw another like himself, a dear friend. The white of his kensaiken, secured firmly on the back of his head, caught the moonlight. “Yes, well, I could say the same thing about yourself, Kuchiki-san.”

“Such formality.” Kuchiki Byakuya’s voice held no hint of emotion. “Is that your new...conquest?”

Giving a noncommittal shrug of his shoulders, Urahara couldn’t stop the small smile that appeared on his visage. “Perhaps. Time will tell, I suppose.”

“Shall we head back together?” Byakuya asked. Urahara knew it didn’t matter if he gave a response or not, as the noble gentleman took off before he agreed, the trail of his blue scarf dancing with the wind.

Before turning away, Urahara looked at Ichigo once more, content at how peaceful the teen appeared to be, then began to race back towards the forest, the night sky beginning to turn lighter with dawn fast approaching.

…

* * *

 

**A/N:** So, I never intended to write another part (or parts, as it seems to be heading that way) for this story, but inspiration came yesterday, after both of these men have been rather quiet in my mind. I don’t know how many chapters this will be, or how often I’ll update, but I hope you’ll enjoy the journey. :D Thanks for reading!!


End file.
